


С ног на голову

by sir0gay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, reverse au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir0gay/pseuds/sir0gay
Summary: Reverse!AU, в которой Ирука берёт под крыло другого одинокого сироту, Орочимару решает, что связываться с Учихами себе дороже, а вот джинчуурики в подчинённых ему не помешает, а Сакура не становится куноичи.
Relationships: Naruto Uzumaki/Sasuke Uchiha
Kudos: 19





	С ног на голову

**Author's Note:**

> Идея АУ полностью принадлежит @lesh_ik в твиттере, все кредитсы и почести ему. Я не знаю с какой скоростью это будет пополняться, если будет вообще.

— Я убью его! — Саске рычит, сжимая руки в кулаки. Цунаде оборачивается и видит, как в глазах её ученика вращается шаринган, но Саске, кажется, даже не замечает.  
— Я его уничтожу, я...  
— Саске. — Цунаде обрывает его, вкладывая в голос всю сталь и весь холод, который в ней только есть, — Успокойся.  
Он поднимает на неё красные глаза, костяшки белеют от того, с какой силой сжимаются кулаки, всё тело мелко трясётся и Цунаде устало вздыхает, прикрывая глаза и потирая пальцами переносицу.  
— Успокоиться? — Голос обманчиво тихий, и Цунаде, обучающая этого пацана три года, уже знает, что за этим последует взрыв, — Как я могу успокоиться?!  
Саске выбрасывает кулак вперёд и по столу Хокаге расползаются трещины. Цунаде снова тяжело вздыхает. Сколько столов она сменила с того момента, как вступила в должность? Она кожей чувствует, как родной и двоюродный дедушка вместе с учителем укоризненно смотрят на неё со стен кабинета. Дедушка Тобирама бы точно не одобрил такую растрату бюджета... как и то, что она взяла Учиху в ученики.  
— Он запудрил Наруто мозги, он превратил его в монстра, он...  
Цунаде колупает ногтём трещину в столе. Дело не в фамилии и не в клане, но возможно, ей действительно не стоило брать в ученики парня с таким взрывным темпераментом. Проблема не в том, что она не может совладать с Саске, но в том, что её разрушительные техники просто ужасно сочетаются с его сложным характером. Учиха постепенно становится более мягким и открытым под воздействием своих учителей и друзей, но Цунаде всё ещё боится однажды обнаружить Коноху разрушенной до основания, если Саске не сможет совладать со своими эмоциями. Она не уверена, хорошо это или плохо, что только один человек в мире может довести его до такого состояния.  
— Он... даже не хочет меня слушать.   
Цунаде, наконец, поднимает на него взгляд. Глаза ординарного чёрного цвета смотрят в пол, кулаки разжались и руки безвольно висят вдоль тела. Саске глубоко дышит, как она его учила, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями, и в этот момент, с этим потерянным, больным взглядом, он будто снова тринадцатилетний. 

_Три года назад эти тоскливые чёрные глаза пробуравили душу Цунаде насквозь за каких-то несколько недель. Саске ходил за ней как тень, на почтительном расстоянии, но недостаточно почтительном, чтобы не нервировать. Обходил отряды АНБУ, не поддавался на уговоры Шизуне. Однажды, Цунаде проснулась посреди ночи от того, что он вскарабкался в оконный проём её спальни, и не до конца придя в себя, выбросила пацана в окно. Это избавило её от присутствия мелкого Учихи на несколько дней, в течение которых Цунаде мучилась чувством вины, хотя Шизуне уверяла, что он пришёл в госпиталь всего-то с ушибами и его уже подлатали, а потом Саске снова просочился в башню Хокаге._

_— Да через канализацию ты что ли пробираешься?! — Не выдержала Пятая и Саске выглядел искренне оскорблённым. Но ей и правда стоило уволить свою охрану, если они не могли уберечь её от одного тринадцатилетки, пусть даже очень талантливого.  
— Нет. — Отрезал Учиха и облокотился на стену, будто у себя дома.  
— Мне не нужны ученики, я ещё раз повторяю. У меня полно других дел, я Хокаге, если ты не заметил. Если тебе так хочется обучаться у саннина, можешь попробовать подоставать Джирайю.  
Саске в ответ на предложение только закатил глаза и Цунаде не смогла сдержать усмешки. Кажется, в этот момент лёд между ними треснул._

_Джирайя вскоре взял в ученицы его сокомандницу. Цунаде, поражённая этой новостью, направлялась в башню Хокаге, и конечно же, единственный наследник клана Учиха совершенно случайно сидел под деревом прямо у неё на пути.  
Он даже не поднял голову, когда она прошла мимо. Цунаде остановилась, сделала несколько шагов назад, и снова остановилась, напротив него.  
— Пожалуйста, — тихо сказал Саске, и это был первый и последний раз, когда Цунаде услышала от него это слово. Он не смотрел на неё, склонив голову так низко, что лица не было видно за волосами, — Я должен его вернуть. Он... моя семья.  
Последнее было сказано так тихо, что Цунаде не могла быть уверена, что ей не показалось. Ей хотелось сказать: «Отпусти и забудь. На нём свет клином не сошёлся, живи дальше.» Ей хотелось сказать: «У меня получилось.» Но маленький голосок где-то на задворках сознания спрашивал, как бы всё могло сложиться, если бы она в своё время была такой же настойчивой, как этот мальчишка.  
Цунаде знала, если она откажет ему сейчас, он оставит её в покое. Он, чего доброго, уйдёт из деревни вслед за другом. Она закрыла глаза, но увидела перед собой не удаляющуюся спину маленького Учихи, а другую, закрытую длинными чёрными волосами.  
— Ты слушаешься меня во всём, понятно? Я дам тебе шанс проявить себя и посмотрю, подходишь ли ты мне в ученики, но это основной критерий.  
Саске, наконец, поднял голову и кивнул. Цунаде не услышала благодарности, но она её и не ждала._

— Орочимару за это заплатит, — выдыхает Саске, возвращая её в реальность. Он сжимает в кулаках подол своей тёмно-синей рубашки, хмурит брови, стискивает челюсти.  
Цунаде прикусывает язык, чтобы не сказать, что Орочимару, скорее, следствие, чем причина. Что в том, что Наруто стал монстром, которого в нём всегда видели, виновата вся деревня.  
Она молчит, потому что Саске и сам это прекрасно знает. Саске злится на Орочимару, чтобы хоть немного меньше злиться на себя. Цунаде хочется сказать, что он ни в чём не виноват, что он ничего не мог сделать, будучи таким же сломленным и одиноким ребёнком, но есть загвоздка, её ученик скорее умрёт, чем признаёт, что чувство вины разъедает его изнутри.   
— Саске, — говорит Цунаде вместо этого, — Даже Третий не смог убить Орочимару. Ты стал сильнее, но с чего ты взял, что ты...   
— Третий был стариком. — Учиха угрюмо перебивает её, — Он давно не сражался, а я...  
— Саске! — Цунаде ударяет ладонью по деревянной поверхности и у несчастного стола надламываются ножки. Саске замолкает, буравит её взглядом из под чёлки.  
— Ты стал моим учеником, чтобы вернуть Наруто, а не отомстить Орочимару, не так ли?   
Саске стискивает зубы крепче, и Цунаде слышит, как они скрипят.  
— Сосредоточься на нём, а не на своём гневе. Наруто жив, и приложив достаточно усилий, ты можешь достигнуть цели. Ты всё ещё можешь спасти своего друга.  
«А я не смогла» — несказанные слова оседают горечью на языке.  
Саске прикрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает через нос. Цунаде знает, что он считает до десяти про себя, как она его учила.  
— Твоя цель — Наруто. Позволь тем, кто старше, опытнее и сильнее тебя разобраться с Орочимару. Не лезь на рожон, ты сделаешь только хуже, ты понял меня?  
— Я понял. — Саске складывает руки на груди и отворачивается.   
Он вот уже три года придерживается их соглашения и делает всё, как она говорит, но Цунаде не тешит себя надеждой, что однажды он не решит, будто он лучше знает и его собственные желания важнее.  
Цунаде уже знала одного нелюдимого подростка, который делал только то, что сам считал нужным. Её порой мороз пробирает, до чего они похожи, и она старается не думать о мире, где Саске учился бы у Орочимару, а не мечтал его убить.  
Этому миру не суждено существовать. Цунаде не смогла спасти своего друга, но может, у неё ещё есть шанс спасти ученика.   
Она обходит стол, чтобы положить руку Саске на плечо, заставляя повернуться к ней. Он вымахал и стал выше её, поэтому Цунаде приходится чуть приподняться на носках:  
— Мы вернём его, — говорит она и губы касаются холодного протектора.  
Саске замирает, окаменев, запуганный зверёк, не привыкший к ласке, а потом расслабляется и кивает, зажмурив глаза.


End file.
